Didi Martinez-Hernandez
She is Daisy Hernandez's adoptive sister and best friend. She is best friends with Eric Nevis and Matt Hoover. She is a member of the Fireside Girls. She has a crush, but is unknown by most people, on Ferb. Didi is rivaling Isabella to be troop leader. Personality She is spunky, and prefers to go "down that road that nobody seems to care about." She sometimes appears to have the personality of a hippie. She defends her sister a lot when people mess with her. She happens to be in love with anime shows. She is very superstitious, and many of her actions are influenced by that. Life She was raised by her single mother, Erin Martinez.They were very close, though sometimes Erin was unable to feed her and clothe her properly. When Didi was about six, the CPS Agency came and took her to an orphanage. She gradually became depressed, and was severly bullied by many older girls in there. She only had one friend, Madelyn Rodriguez. She was, after spending about a year in the orphanage, adopted by Marilu Hernandez. She became friends with her daughter, Margarita Hernandez, and they eventually gave each other nickanmes, Margarita becoming Daisy, and Diana becoming Didi. For more details, read the Diana Martinez Triology, which begins with The Name of Diana Martinez. Skills and Flaws Didi can sing very well, and can play the maracas. She also speaks fluent English, a little Spanish, and a bit of Japanese. She is also known to dance "awesomistically", as her sister puts it. Sometimes her beliefs in the paranormal and supernatural get her very nervous about situations. Apperance She wears a black t-shirt under a white tanktop with a "cheerleader" style skirt. She has bright blue eyes and wavy reddish-brownish hair, similar to Matt Hoover's hair style, only longer. She mostly wears it in a ponytail, or sometimes down. She wears high-top black Converse shoes, and a iridiscent purple belt with a smiley face on it. She is sometimes seen wearing her Fireside Girls uniform. She once dresses up as her favorite anime villian for Halloween. During Christmas, she is usually wearing a 'Santa'-like outfit. Relationships Daisy Hernandez She is best friends with Daisy, and is as close to her as two sisters can get. She sticks up for Daisy whenever she gets picked on, and Daisy does the same for her. Ferb Fletcher Didi has an enormous crush on Ferb, and likes to help him every day. She tries to get his attention, but he is usually too involved in his and Phineas's project to notice her. She would like to marry him someday. Phineas Flynn She has a normal friendship with him. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro She respects Isabella a lot, and treats her with respect, even though Didi really wants to be troop leader. She is a good friend to Isabella. Eric Nevis She is good friends with Eric, and mantains a normal friendship with him. Matt Hoover She's good friends with him. She has always suspected that he liked Daisy, though she kept that thought to herself. Freddy Garcia She is good friends with him, even though she didn't understand a word he said before he learned English from Daisy. Emily Kinney She is a bit jealous of Emily, because she is dating Ferb. Erin Martinez Didi kept the last name Martinez when she got adopted by the Hernandezes because she didn't really want to let go of her biological mother, who couldn't mantain her because of little money. Diego Marquetti-Hill She thinks Diego is a tomgirl becasue he straightens his hair. Appearances *The Annual Troop Olympics *Phineas & Ferb Forever Series *Mean Girls make Mean Classmates *The Friendship Carnival *We Are Heroes: Firepuff Girls Z! *Daisy and Didi *Phineas and Ferb's Fantasmical Fantasia! (as Lizz Megaparsec) *Imagination Frustration *The Dance *Primita Rosie *A Dark, Creepy, Random Night *The Attack of the Counterparts *The Name of Diana Martinez *The Name of Diana Martinez, Part II *The Name of Diana Martinez, Part III *Q&A Daisy56 Style!!! *Daisy and Didi: A Different Story (as Diana Martinez) *A Blood Red Moon *MegaMatt (as Diana Hernandez) Background Information *She is voiced by Lilly Trevino as a kid and teenager, and voiced by Tara Strong as an adult. Even as an adult, Lilly Trevino provides Didi's singing voice. *Her name is based on Dee Dee's from Dexter's Laboratory. *At school, she goes by: Diana Martinez, Diana Hernandez, Diana Martinez-Hernandez, and sometimes just Didi if her teachers aren't that strict. *Her white tank top over her black shirt is an allusion to Nazz's wardrobe form Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. *Her mother gave her the nickname "Yana". Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Firepuff Girls Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Girlz! Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters Category:Fanon Works